Unexpected Love
by the14demons
Summary: Bad po captures Tigress and now she's trapped against her will to live with him till someone rescues her or she escapes but what happens when she starts to not want Sorry if some words are misspelled its hard writing a story on my phone also if characters seem slightly of its cause it my first kung fu panda also there id strong vilance,rape and should be rated MA no flame
1. Chapter 1

**This my first kung fu panda story; please go easy on me with reviews. **

**I do not own any of the characters of Kung Fu panda they belong to DreamWorks.**

It was a breezy summer night, everyone in the Jade Palace were asleep peacefully completely unaware of the danger lurking by. A big panda sized and shaped salute; he walked into the Jade Palace and into the sleep quarters, he walked into to the room of a sleeping master, Tigress,. He walked over to her bed and stood right next to her and ever so gentelly scratched be hind her ear; in her deep sleep tigress has no recollection about what is happening, this plus the sensation of someone scratching behind her ear made purr. The stranger smirked an evil smirk and whispered in her ear "Soon we'll meet and when we do you'll wish you didn't go on tomorrow's mission". In the morning and the masters and dragon warrar said in sync "Good morning Master", after eating breakfeast they all packed the essences and headed of on the jurny to hunt down a new bad guy thats causing mayhem in the valley and that he lives somewhere in the bambo forest. Shefu splited up everyone to a surten directions "Monkey you go West, crane East, tigers north, po and I will head south; now go". They all ran in there respected directions, soon tigress found an old abandoned building right against the wall that protects the valley of Peace. Tigress walked up to the building and started looking around and searching for any sign that someone still lives here; tigress carefully walked in to the building once she stepped into the building the door closed behind her and when she tried to open the door it was locked. She turned around to see if she can find another way out but when she turned around someone punished her nocking her out the last thing she heard before becoming unconscious was "I warned you good lookin".

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Thank** you guest and MentalDoughnut for your reviews. So with out more stalling lets see what is going to happen to tigress. Enjoy.**

Tigress started waking up after being knocked out, she looked around but everything look fuzzy she mumbled "Where... where am I"? A large shadow lumed over her, "well kitty I warned you to not go on this mission but you didn't take my warning". Tigress soon got her head straight and growed "who are you and where am i "?! The shadow then stepped in front of tigress "well sweets your in my temporary hideout and as for who am I just call me po, BAD PO"! Tigress immediately got up the moment she heard him say bad po, " what are you planning evil po and why did you capture me"!? Bad po chuckled then said "evil po I'm not evil" he smirked then said, "Unless you want me to sweets". Tigress growled and when she tried to punch bad po she was stopped "what the" tigress looked at her wrist to see that she hand cuffed to the wall. Po then chuckled and said seductively,while pinning both her arms over her head, " oh I captured you because unlike the other me I'm not afraid to tell or show you how I fell about you". Before tigress could say anything bad po kissed tigress she was so shocked that when po groped her butt she actsidentaly moaned. Bad po then chuckled and said seductively " whether you like it or not I like you sweets; I like you as more then a friend and after 1 month you'll fall for me". Tigress spit saliva out of her mouth then grawled "I'd never fall for a bad guy like you"! Bad po chuckled and said seductively "well think what you want for now but you like po I know that as a fact and whether you wanna believe it or not you'll soon love me see you in the morning good lookin we set of at dusk. Bad po then left into his room.

OK so this time let's see if we can get 5 reviews. Remember R&R

Kkk

K


	3. Chapter 3

Thank** you MentalDoughnut, guest,new guy 100, Katara-zuko1714,Blaze without any more stalling enjoy this chapter.**

It's dawn and Master tigress has just woken up from her deep slumber, she looked around and sighed when she saw that it was not a horrible nightmare then heard someone say "so how did you sleep sweets"? "you would like to know that wouldn't you, I slept horribly and am now living in a night mare, is that good enough for you"! Bad po chuckle at what tigress said "so got to say I love the attitude it's very hot". Bad po then walked up to tigress and pinned her arms over her head and said seductively "well I had a great night and a wonderful morning sweets" he then kissed tigress and he started tracing her curves with his paw slowly and gently; when tigress moaned accidentally, bad po chuckled and said while still tracing her curves "see you can try to resist but you do like me and you can't change that good lookin". Tigress growled at bad po then growled "you caught me off guard that's all no more no less"! Bad po chuckled and said seductively "well then get ready kitty because I'm gonna make you lose control". Bad po then kissed tigress while rubbing and groping her ass, tigress started moaning; po then let go of tigress' paws and slid his other paw up her shirt. When bad po let go of her paws she wrapped her arms around him while kissing back, bad po then slipped his paw into tigress pants and kept on groping her. Tigress moaned loudly and started panting, bad po then felt bandages on tigress' chest he then kissed her again making sure she's to busy kissing him to notice, he then slid his hands out and started to unbutton her shirt he then backed out of her reach and said interesting tigress then realized what happened. She spit out her saliva and growled "you sick bastart" while trying to reach him so she can punch him, bad po chuckled and said "I told you that I'm gonna make you lose your mind but what I'm curious about is why your chest is covered in bandages what kind of secrets your hiding". Tigress started buttoning up her shirt while saying its a battle wound. Once tigress finished buttoning up her shirt po chuckled and said OK lets go we all ready wasted an hour . He then hand and ankle cuffed tigress then said come on let's go while walking off tigress followed him but wasnt talking to him. Soon it was dusk and bad po mumbled to himself OK we're back on track and managed to travel 15 miles on foot that's more then I thought , bad po soon found a cave and carved out a cage in the wall put tigress in gave her an entire chicken and kissed her one last time on the lips and left to go to sleep after falling asleep.

Please R&R also I'm shooting for 15 reviews


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you MentalDoughnut, Guest, newguy100, Blazehunter64, tigresaxpo451, Steve and katara-zuka1714 for all your reviews.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

_With Shifu and the others _

They all gathered at the Jade palace, shifu looks around and notices tigress wasn't there "monkey have you seen tigress"? "No master shifu". "Crane have you seen tigress"? "No I haven't master". "Viper what about you". "Nope sorry master". "Mantis"? "Sorry master i haven't". Po have you seen tigress"? "No master shifu". Shifu then started rubbing his temples,sighed then said "come we must head East and only East till we find tigress". "Yes master shifu". They all then ran east and after running 9 miles they set up camp and ate dinner. Shifu then said "rest up my students we must find master tigress". He then walked into his tent and went to sleep. Po then looked at the furious five and said "we have to find tigress what if she's hurt or in trouble", monkey then said "Po relax tigress is gonna be fine". Crane then said "yeah remember she a hardcore kung fu master". They all went to bed, but po was still worried about tigress.

**This chapter pretty much shows what happened during chapter 2 through 3.**

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

This** chapter is back to Bad po and tigress. Thank you MentalDoughnut, newguy100, katara-zuka1714 and crazy colored-pencils. Enjoy !**

Po woke up at dusk and stretched he then walked to tigress' cell and ogled her loving the way tigress is sleeping in her cell. Bad po Then quietly walked to tigress' sleeping form and started to gently scratch behind her ear. Tigress started purring and not to long later she crawled into po's lap, po chuckled and said seductively, while one paw is scratch behind her ear and the other is rubbing and groping her ass, "aw you like this sweets"? Tigress moaned yes in her sleep, "so you do like this hm good lookin "?, while aggressively rubbing and groping her ass. Tigress started nuzzling in to bad po while moaning don't stop po. Bad po then carefully pulled of tigress ' black pants, once her pants where off bad po could feel his Dick harden at tigress' plump ass and her tight thong covering her pussy. Bad po then smirked and used both his paws to grope and squeeze her ass aggressively while whispering in her ear "do you like this tigress? do you like the way it feels? Tigress started moaning and panted "ah it feels good but I don't know if I want you to keep on or not ". Bad po then chuckled and said in a teasing but seductive way "Is this your first time getting teased sexually"? Tigress blushed in her sleep and moaned "yes". Bad po then said in her ear, in a seductive and horny way, "Then relax and leave it to me trust me you'll love everything, to me you'll love this". Bad po started sliding off her thong and toke off his pants and put tigress' pussy on top of his Dick and started groping and squeezing her ass, he also started grinding his Dick against tigress ' pussy. About 30 minutes into their foreplay tigress started waking up; bad po lifted up tigress and slowly slid his 10'8 Dick into tigress' ass and rammed the whole thing in while still groping and squeezing her ass aggressively. Tigress immediately became wide awake and screamed in pain while digging her claws into po's back, about a minute or two later tigress growled at bad po, she then yelled "what the hell are you doing"! Bad po was about to say "fucking your tight ass" until he noticed that she's crying from the pain. Bad po hugged tigress while saying "I'm sorry I put you in so much pain it's just I came to wake you up but then I saw how cute you were sleeping, and I couldn't help but start a lil foreplay and you enjoyed it and I figured if you like foreplay you would like mating; I'm sorry". Bad po then said "I'll go ahead and pull out and let you get dressed", tigress nodded and said "Yes that would be nice " Tigress started slowly getting up but she only go it halfway out before she stopped; bad po looked at tigress and said what 's the matter "! Tigress said "its stuck", po said we either sit here and wait for my hard on to leave or mate so its easy to pull out when done . Tigress sighed and said fine you can fuck me but when this is done I'm going to rip your dick off. Po started humping, and after 15 minutes po was ramming into tigress ass and tigress was moaning in please . Po was close to cumming and grabbed tigress' hip and started ramming it in as hard as possible, Tigress moaned ah yes po please harder, po kept on ramming it in while unbuttoning tigress' shirt and said while taking of her shirt "you like this sweets, do you want it to never stop". Tigress moaned yes I love it and yes I want it to never stop ; po then said seductively I can make what you want happen if you take off these bandages, tigress started unwrapping the bandages and when she was done bad po stared at tigress' size D breast . Bad po felt his dick get so hard it started to hurt. Po started playing with tigress cleavage while ramming into her, after po started playing with her breast, tigress started to realize what's going on and tried to push bad po off her while covering her breast . But po wouldn't let her and pined her down and started ramming his dick into her ass as hard as possible while groping and playing with her breasts; tigress moaned ah po why are you doing this? Po said seductively because I love you and want to share my body with you in a pleasurable, and I know that those who dominate in life love being dominated in the bed and you proved that earlier, tigress blushed at what po said and when he rammed it in again she moaned "ah po don't stop" while letting po dominate her. After a few minutes po rammed it in as deep as possible and moaned I love you while cumming and tigress moaned I love you too while cumming. During the last few spurts of cum he made the head of his dick slid into tigress' pussy. When that was over po pulled out and laid down next to tigress and tigress looked at po and said "do you really love me"? Bad po said yep you and only you . Tigress nuzzled into bad po's neck and said "I guess I could give you a chance but no playing with me while I'm asleep got it ". Bad po chuckled and said sure and they both fell asleep, and bad po made sure to have one paw on her boob.

**please R&R tthank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

Thank** you Mentaldoughnut,newguy100, katara -zuko 1714, Blazehunter64, crazy colored-pencils.** Enjoy.

**_An hour after the last chapter_**

Tigress quietly crawled to her clothes and started putting on her clothes and her bandages. After getting dressed she hid bad po's clothes, she then checked to make sure po's still asleep, when she saw that po's asleep she ran of on all fours as fast as she could . Once the cave was out of sight she chuckled and yelled "haha idiot I would never like him he's evil and a pervert; now I just have to get back to the Jade palace capture evil po and I'm free to go back to my normal life"! Just as she finished her statement she got caught from underneath by a net and when she tried cutting the net she realized the net is made out of metal. She then yelled "who caught me with this net"! "That would be me sweets". Bad po came out and when tigress yelled "let me out so I can kick your ass"! Bad po chuckled and said while grabbing the net " you maybe dominant all the time but when you're with me I'm dominant"! He then started slamming tigress, she's still in the net, against the ground as fast and hard as possible. 1 hour later tigress was near unconsciousness when she weakly said "please great and mighty Dragon warrior I'll behave just please stop". Bad po thought and said fine but if you misbehave your in big trouble, he then pulled tigress out of the net . Bad po then yelled fung you and your guys will guard my mate and I also Gary go ahead and carry this net . Bad po then ran off carrying tigress bridal style; with fung and his gang behind them. Once bad po reached his chariot fung and his gang started pulling the Chariot, bad po unbuttoned tigress' shirt and used his claws to cut of the bandages making them fall of her po then there pig the cut up bandages out the window and buttoned back up her shirt ; and said in her ear "when you wake up you better behave with your sexy ass body". Po then hand and ankle cuffed her and hand cuffed her paw to his and went to sleep.

**Thank you for reading and please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you **MentalDoughnut, newguy100, katara-zuko1714, Blaze hunter64.**Enjoy the chapter.

Tigress moaned in pain while slowly waking up, once she was wide awake she noticed that she's in a chariot with BAD PO. After a minute she remembered what happened last night she then said ,thinking out loud, "I was so sure that my plan would work in did the most vile thing in my life to escape and it didn't work". She then notice her chest felt breezy and lose; she looked at Evil po to make sure he's asleep then unbuttoned her shirt and tigreas was shocked to see her bandages were gone she started looking around frantically forgetting about bad po. She stopped looking when she felt a paws on both of her breast, bad po then pulled a bruised tigress onto his lap and said while chuckling "If begin the dominant one is this every morning then I accept this offering"; tigress' stomach growled and when it did bad po chuckled and said you hungry sweets". Tigress started buttoning up her shirt while saying "no I'm not hungry", bad po chuckled and stopped her from buttoning up her shirt and said fine but your shirt stays unbuttoned. Bad po then went back to playing with her breasts, tigress kept her mouth shut so she couldn't moan. After 10 minutes bad po stopped playing with her breast and said "you can button up your shirt if you want", the moment po finished what he said tigress started buttoning up her shirt; bad po stuck his head out and said to fung and his gang "see that village up ahead take us there my mate needs some food". Bad po noticed how stiff tigress was and said "what's wrong with you"? Tigress then popped her shoulder and said "I'm fine" and kept on popping as many bones as she could paying no attention to po; he noticed this and pulled tigress into his lap and against his chest said so since your behaving we're going to make a supply stop so don't even bother trying to escape, though I have to say I like what you did for me even if it was a fake and you didnt like me ". Once fung and his gang pulled the chariot into the village they pulled it into an alley and stopped behind a building, bad po gagged tigress and snuck her into a hotel room that has 2 bedrooms 2 bathrooms;he then said I'll be back, and snuck out. Fung and his gang pulled the chariot out of the alley 1 block away from the hotel, they then headed towards the hotel acting natural; they parked the chariot next to the hotel. Bad po came out of the chariot and went into the hotel with fung and his gang not far behind , po purchased the room tigress was in toke the keys and walked to the room; po told his lackeys, fung and his gang, that the master bed room was his and the other one is theirs. Po noticed a wall separating fung's side from his and said just stay on this side of the wall, he walked through the door and closed and locked it so fung can't come to his side of he tried; when po turned around po felt himself get a hard at the sight in front of him, tigress was in the hot tub naked, she didn't have her gag or chains on.

**With tigress after po left.**

After po left tigress started searching for a pick and when she found one she pick locked her chains till she's free then toke off the gag, she was about to leave when she noticed a hot tub; tigress said "eh what the hell" and went in the hot tub.

**Back with bad po. **

Po took off his pants and slowly got in, next to tigress, hot tub. Po then wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed her ass, tigress immediately opened her eyes and when she saw bad po she tried leaving; but just she almost got out po grabbed her by the hip and pulled her back in. Tigress said " listen you jackass if I leave it's probably because I don't want to be around you especially when your naked no let me go" while trying to get away; bad po growled "well your opinion doesn't matter because if I want your sexy ass body next to me naked then that's what I get". When po finished his statement tigress kicked him in the balls and ran off, before tigress could escape fung and his gang caught tigress and took her to bad po and said here you go boss po said thanks guys they said your welcome and left back to their room. Bad po grabbed tigress by the scrufful and threw her into a wall picked her up by the tail and started slamming her against the ground as fast and hard as possible, tigress screamed in pain because she's still sore from last times beating, po slammed her against the ground one last time it was so hard that tigress and po heard a snap, after that snap tigress screamed in pain, po then threw tigress into the hot tub when tigress tried swimming she couldn't move her right arm because of the pain, soon tigress started drowning po pulled her out and saved her and growled are you going to behave"?! Tigress whimpered "yes I'll behave just please make the pain stop"; po put on his clothes then put tigress clothes on her and said how about a kiss tigress kissed bad po willingly after the kiss po toke her to a doctor and after going to the doctor po put tigress in his bed a few pillows under her cast and unbuttoned her shirt. Tigress tried sleeping but couldn't because she's afraid bad po will come in and hurt her.

**_what will happen next will tigress get sleep will bad po hurt tigress even more then R &R _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you Mentaldoughnut,newguy100, katara-zuko1714, Base hunter64 for your reviews. Enjoy the chapter.**

Tigress started slowly waking up and was surprised to see she fell asleep even more that bad po is playing with her breast again and she's purring, tigress stopped purring and said in a scared voice what are you doing"? Bad po chuckled and said seductively "I'm going to help you relax by giving you pleasure"; tigress said in complete fear "I don't think that it'll help". Bad po started massaging her shoulders while saying all you got to do is relax and trust me, after all as your mate my job is to protect you and make you feel safe and it's your job to pleasure and be obedient, tigress shook get head and said "If your job is to make me feel safe then your doing a horrible job"; bad po was shocked by this and said "what do you mean"? Tigress said in fear "you beat me like crazy nearly drowned me and broke my arm all just cuz I didn't say what you wanted me to say or because I don't want to be with you and even making a statement like this makes you beat the living fuck out of me". Bad po nuzzled tigress and said your right no female especially one I want as as my mate I promise if you agree to be my mate I'll be less stringent and aggressive others you is it a deal"? Tigress said nervously "fine". Right after tigress said yes po kissed her cast lightly and left to get her some food.

**Will bad po keep his promise R&R to fined out .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you Mentaldoughnut, newguy100, katara-zuka1714, Blaze hunter64 & hyena lover2012 for your review. Enjoy this chapter.**

Tigress was shocked by the meal before her, bad po got her lemon seasoned grilled fish on white rice ,2 fish, with a side of shrimp,12, and some sliced fruit and a cup of water. Tigress knew these were probably people but something in her made her salivate, when she smelt the food. Bad po said so you like it, tigress said "this is nice but i don't eat other animals, bad po said "please give it a try cats love sea food so can you please"; tigress said OK but you have to feed it to me, po said OK and started feeding tigress the fish with white rice. Tigress purred while eating then said "this tastes amazing", bad po smiled and said I'm glad you like it. After her meal tigress was still purring and yoned that's the best diner I've ever had but I'm gonna take a nap. Bad po then said "can I have a kiss from a sexy ass babe", tigress thought about it and said "why not you got me the best meal I've ever eaten", when tigress finished what she said she pulled po into a kiss and bad po kissed back after about 10 minutes tigress and po were naked and po was playing with her breast while tigress is moaning and purring. Bad po the stopped and said how about I sleep with you tonight so I can keep you safe". Tigress purred "sure" while being half asleep, po laid down next to tigress and pulled their blanket over him and tigress; 30 minutes later, bad po woke up from a dream and notice he got extremely horny from his dream. Bad po looked at tigress and felt himself get harder, po also remembered that tigress agreed to be his mate, bad po slowly slid his dick into tigress ass and slowly positioned tigress so she has her ass is in the air and bad po couldn't help but start ramming his dick into her ass while moaning once tigress felt bad po's dick she moaned ah bad po what are you doing while blushing. Bad po kept ramming his Dick in while panting "I'm sorry tigress but I had a really hot dream and then I saw how sexy you looked and I couldn't help it", tigress blushed and moaned "it is my job to pleasure you while grinding against po, bad po kept ramming it in while playing with tigress breasts tigress dug her claws into the bed trying to not tell bad po it fuck her pussy; bad po rammed his dick in one last time while cumming and while cumming bad po bite tigress' neck giving her a love bite and marking tigress as his mate and tigress moaned "ah po please fuck my pussy", bad po said "sure" while sliding his dick into her pussy, po then realized tigress is a virgin bad po then said tigress are you sure you wanna do this" tigress said yes while nuzzling po. Bad po broke through and toke tigress virginity tigress dug her claws in po's back in pain so po waited for 10 minutes. Po started fucking tigress after 30 minutes po was ramming his dick into her womb and tigress was moaning uncontrollably. Po moaned tigress while cumming in her womb he then liked out and tigress laid their panting. Tigress panted that was amazing po then bad po purred not as amazing as you sexy thing. Tigress blushed and said "um can you uh please um shove your dick in my ass I know it's not suppose to go in there but it feels so good so can you? Bad po rubbed then squeezed tigress' big plump ass and said sure sexy babe and rammed his dick into her ass and tigress moaned, thank you and fell asleep bad po wrapped his arms around her and bit her neck where he gave her the love bite and fell asleep.

**so what will tigress think when she wasked up R&R to find out. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you Mentaldoughnut, newguy100,katara-zuko1714, Blaze hunter64 & hyena lover2012 f****or your review. Enjoy.**

Tigress woke up and noticed something is shoved in her ass, so she looked inbetween her legs and immediately pulled bad po's dick out and ran to the bathroom and started washing her body like crazy but froze when she felt someone rub and squeeze her ass, bad po nuzzled tigresa and said good morning sexy tigress blushed and growled get out while punching po out of the shower he growled and pined tigress against the shower wall and growled don't you talk to me like that, you now what I'm going to live in the untamed and unexplored wilderness of China and till you respect me your going to live in the wild. Bad po then knocked her out. An hour later tigress woke up, tigress screamed in shock that she's naked in the woods all alone, tigress started running trying to find somewhere to his or find clothes.

**1 week later**.

Tigress is laying in her cave to tired and hungry to do anything to help herself,a huge shadow loomed over her, tigress looked behind the figure and saw a pack of wolves, and bandits; tigress knew this day would come and she knew she needed the help of a strong and dominant male, tigress then said "please help me I'll do whatever it takes just please help" she then fainted. An hour later tigress woke up and looked around to see she's in a warm bed, she tried moving but was too weak the giant figure walked up and said I promised to protect you and that's what I'm gonna do. The figure leaned forward gave tigress a love bite where bad po did and tigress moaned b..bad po? He then said yes sexy its your mate here you need to eat and gave tigress a plate of fish and tigress didn't even get mad at him for leaving her all alone after tigress ate she kissed po and said you saved me po then said it's OK you don't have to do wll this you can leave when you want. Tigress blushed while panting I know it's just ever since I was left in these woods I've been um horny and I don't know how to make it stop then well you know", bad po said I know why it happens to tigers that live in the wild in the spring I it's called mating season, most male and female tigers mate and start a family". Tigress panted so this lasts till summer. Po said yep . And tigress panted I gotta mate with someone and bad po said come here sexy thing. Tigress tackled bad po and rammed his Dick into her pussy and started riding on po and po started ramming his Dick into her as fast and hard as possible while groping her ass with one hand and her breast with the other hand. After 30 minutes po moaned while cumming in tigress womb and tigress moaned while cumming and purred I love you and bad po said I love you to. An hour later tigress woke up and gently pushed po off and made his dick slide out and walked over to the river and started drinking the water, after 30 minutes she stop when she felt someone slide into her pussy tigress looked and said po what are you doing? He chuckled and said seductively making sure you don't have to go far to find pleasure tigress giggled and started grinding against po while purring why don't you carry me to our den. When they got there they went to sleep after mating.

**R&R please and thank you **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you Mentaldoughnut, newguy100, katara-zuko1714, Blaze hunter64, hyena lover2012 for the reviews; also major props for Mentaldoughnut for being the first reviewer to notice tigress has Stockholm Syndrome.**Enjoy.

Tigress woke up and she noticed she's wrapped up in blanket tied to the ground and is in a cage that has a blanket over it making it dark and warm it reminded tigress of her and her mate's cave ;So she went back to sleep. 2 hours later tigress woke up and heard master shifu's voice and when the removed the blanket she was blinded by the sudden light entering the cage so she roared and growled and because it's too bright she has her is closed shut. After about 15 minutes of growling and roaring tigress could start to open her eyes soon they were wide open and she tried breaking free but stopped when shifu opened the cage, he then said "tigress I'm sorry this happened to you bad po will be locked up in chor gon prison and you can have your normal life but you must come to terms and be civilized as you use to; can you do that master tigress"? Tigress gave in knowing her life feeling wild, free and dominated is gone and she must be dominant again she then whispered "yes master". Shifu then said come I have brought you your spare clothes and bandages, master shifu hugged tigress and said I truly see you as my daughter tigress and won't let anyone hurt you without a fight. Tigress bowed said thank you master and started putting on the bandages and her clothes. Master shifu then noticed how tigress claws aren't dull anymore but razor sharp, he then said come with me and tigress started slowly waking on her hind feet instead of all fours like she's use to; shifu walked to the tree of heavenly wisdom sat down and said "sit tigress" "yes master" and sat down. Shifu then said "tigress I know your probably shocked that I'm being alot more fatherly than usual but after bad po captured you I realized how much I lost ", he hugged tigress while saying I'll protect you with my life, tigress hugged master shifu back he then said go ahead and go to sleep or eat if your hungry. Tigress walked to the kitchen and was shocked than (normal) po hugged her tigress pushed po of gently and said "what are you doing"? Po then said I missed you alot and I have to tell you that I I love you tigress, tigress was shocked by this and said I think your nice and all but I already have a mate sorry po, but before she left she kissed po on the mouth, licks nose and ran off to her room leaving (normal) po blushing while wagging in lil tail. Po thought about what tigress said and gasped while whispering she likes bad me I have to tell shifu while running to find him. Meanwhile tigress entered chor gon prison, and the guards lead her to bad po's cell then left, once they left tigress gave bad po a shovel and said dig a hole at night and cover it with your bed here's a map meet me at the X tomorrow night tigress kissed po through the bars and left. When tigress came back to the Jade palace and went to her room, she was shocked to see master shifu and po in her room waiting tigress asked "do you need something master & po", shifu then said it's been brought to my attention that while in bad po's presence you got a mate exactly who is your mate? Tigress stuttered I don't know what your talking about. While glaring at po she then tackled him and roared "you why are you trying to ruin my life", shifu yelled "tigress calm down while paralyzing her tigress growled when shifu tired to pat her head ; tigress roared while crying "help"! Shifu tried calming her down but couldn't. Shifu asked tigress ,after waiting 2 hours for her to calm down, tigress what's wrong we're your friends and family why are you acting like this"? Tigress growled "you wouldn't accept me as any of that", shifu sighed and said "really I don't believe you but if you want to know so bad my mate is bad po"; to say shifu was shocked would be an under statement . Tigress sniffed the air and started purring while yelling help in here", a few minutes later bad po untied tigress she hugged bad po while purring; shifu and (normal) po got in fighting stance. Shifu then said tigress be careful, tigress nuzzled bad po then said it's OK he's my mate, shifu then said "but he hit you, beat you, went as far as breaking your arm; tigress stated he only did those things because I was being a bad mate". Bad po nuzzled tigress and said yep and I love my lil kitten tigress giggled at the pet name he gave her, tigress then looked at shifu and asked please can he stay he can bunk with me in my room; shifu sighed and said only because he's your mate and he can control you, he will also be training with us and will follow the rules like everyone else". Master shifu and po left to there rooms po laid down on the floor and let tigress use his stomach as a bed and kissed her.

**To find out what happens next R&R. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you Mentaldoughnut, guest, newguy100,katara-zuko1714, Blaze hunter64 & hyena lover 2012 for your reviews. Enjoy.**

When tigress and po woke up, (normal) po screamed while trying to find his pants, bad po then walked in while saying hello brother"; (normal) po got into a fighting stance and growled "what are you talking about we're not brothers" bad po chuckled and said that's where your wrong, we both love tigress and like kung fu, and I know another thing you'll love while walking over to tigress and started unbuttoning her shirt. Po then said "hey you can't do that with out her permission" bad po said relax she'll like this just as much as you will, he then cut of her bandages and when po saw her breasts he felt himself get hard. Bad po chuckled and grabbed one of tigress' breasts and started playing with it, po said um well it couldn't hurt he then grabbed tigress' other breast and started playing with it. Tigress woke up from all the pleasure she's playing and was shocked to see two po's playing with her tigress moaned and panted what's going on. Bad po chuckled and said my brother po decided to live with us since we both love you and are twins we'll share you, tigress said that's cool but how will I be able to tell you guys apart from each other; bad po toke off her pants and rammed his Dick into her ass while saying I'll be called dragon warrior and po will be po" tigress moaned OK. Po said "can I um fuck you tigress"? Tigress moaned only if you fuck me like a bitch" po couldn't help but ram his dick into her pussy and moaned tigress I love you so much while ramming it in sync with bad po and after 30 minutes tigress moaned I love you both and both bad and normal po moaned we love you too. They then fell asleep.

**R&R please.**


	13. Chapter 13

Thank** you for your review. Enjoy. **

Tigress woke up and noticed their still in a threesome, bad po rammed into tigress while squeezing her ass po woke up and started ramming into her bad po then stopped and said let's switch spots. After they switched they kept ramming into her squeezing her ass playing with her breasts, tigress was in so much pleasure all she could do is moan bad po rammed it her womb while cumming and tigress moaned "I'm pregnant" bad po stopped fucking her and said for how long? Tigress blushed and said I'm 2 weeks in so it must have been when we mated be for which was before the others found me. Bad po pulled out and said po we have to get ready for the baby. Po put tigress in a comfy bed and helped bad po start building a bigger house. Once they were done po noticed how the house has four wheels, he turned to dragon warrior and said "why does the house have wheels"? Dragon warrior then chuckled and said "so when we move we don't have to make another house, now lets go and get are reward but first we have to catch some fish", po then said "why" dragon warrior then chuckled and said "because theirs only 4 things tigress loves and that's: fish, sex, kung fu, and us; now let's go". Dragon warrior and po walked over to a lake and dragon warrior said here you can use this boat, fishing net, fishing pole; while your fishing I'll collect fire wood" he then left to do his job. After 4 hours later po carried back to the house 20 pounds of fish and put all the fish in jars. Dragon warrior carried back to the house 45 pounds of fire wood. Po then walked over to bad po and said "so we'try still going to share here right"? Dragon warrior chuckled and said for now but after the baby is born she's all mine. At night po sighed and said "ah I've been a fool why didn't I take tigress back sooner, well no more waiting I will bring tigress home" he then snuck into tigress' room and gently picked up tigress and ran of. An hour later tigress woke up and realized what's going on and punched po in the stomach and growled you sick bastard, po then said "tigress wait it's not what you think" she then growled "yeah right because your not working with that sick fucker"";tigress grunted while holding her stomach. Po walked over to tigress and started massaging her shoulders and said "please tigress I know I shouldn't have done what I did but at least I'm trying to get you to the Jade palace". Tigress relaxed and said "why did you join his side when he promised you me"? Po sighed and said "I did it because I like you slot and well a strong beautiful tiger with a fat clumsy panda that will never happen but I pretended you we're letting me mate with you but I couldn't take it it's not right to mate with someone if they don't want to" tigress then hugged po while saying that's so sweet I'd love to be your mate. Po started blushing and tigress kissed him. Soon po and tigress were making out and po slid his paw up her shirt then started playing with her breast . Tigress moaned while blushing po let's wait tiltie get to my room". po picked up tigress and ran to the Jade palace as fast as possible.

R&Rplease and thank you


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you WnY 98 ****for your reviews. Enjoy.**

Po almost made it to the valley Intel bad po stopped him. Tigress tried to run away but bad po tied her up and put her in a cage, po and bad po started fighting and after 3 hours bad po dragged po away and when po was out of tigress' sight bad po growled in po's ear your never going to see tigress again he then broke po's neck killing po instantly. Bad po then walked over to tigress and said "now you need me to survive in the wild", tigress growled never. Bad po pined tigress to the ground and bit down on the love bite tigress, immediately tigress relaxed and instinctively got in a submissive position. Bad po then let go of her neck and carried tigress back to his cave and he started massaging her feet tigress tried her beast to not give in but tigress in her state, cause of the pregnancy, couldn't help but pur in comfort. Tigress soon falls asleep and po laid down next to her and wrapped his arms protectively around tigress.

R&r please


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you newguy100 for your review. Enjoy.**

Tigress woke up the next day, and screamed while trying to push bad po away; bad po started massaging her shoulders. This made tigress relax, then when she relaxed he bit her neck which made her moan in pleasure and get in a submissive position, bad po then made her lay down on the bed let go of her neck and purred relax and started rubbing her stomach; tigress pushed his hand away while saying "why are you trying to keep me to yourself", he chuckled and said " because I love you but you would run away if I let you live in your old home". He then nuzzled tigress and started scratching behind her ear, tigress relaxed and bad po made her drink a tea that makes her fall asleep not to long after she fell asleep.

5 months later

Tigress is eating her lunch when she stopped and screamed in pain, po ran in and made tigress lay down and told fung to get a bucket of cold water. When fung came back po toke the bucket and told him to leave.

An hour later

Tigress started licking clean her her 5 cubs while 2 of them were nursing on her breasts, bad po smiled at the sight in front of him; his mate cleaning and taking care of his offspring. Bad po picked up one of the cubs and said I like you while nuzzling the hybrid tiger/ panda, tigress grabbed the cub and nuzzled the lil hybrid while saying don't worry lil one I'll protect you. After the other cubs nursed tigress notice unlike his tiger brother and sister or panda brothers, the poor lil hybrid was the runt and tigress named him Angelo. Because Anglo was the runt he had a hard time getting his spot so he could nurse, since he's the smallest and her favorite tigress gave Angelo some 1 on 1 time. However because he was the runt bad po didn't like Angelo, and his new favorite became the male panda he named po jr.

What happens next R&R this time to unlock the next chapter their has to be at least 5 reviews for this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you MentalDoughnut, guest, new guy, katara-zuko1714, Blazehunter64 , tigressxpo love for your reviews. Enjoy.**

Tigress was giving Angelo some one on one time with her he was started to gain on the youngest cub, Lilah, the female tiger, when bad po walked in and growled its been 2 weeks since he was born and he's still the weakest of the litter; why do you bother to keep trying! I mean come on l know you runt your to dominating and aggressive. Tigress growled "whatever like you would know if I was a runt she then picked up Angelo and ran of leaving her over cubs with bad po; because tigress wasn't being submissive like he preferred. He called for fung and his gang and told him to find tigress and Angelo and bring them back, fung said yes boss and had his gang start searching the area.

Mean while with tigress and Angelo

Tigress has just made it to the edge of the valley of peace meaning she ran 5 miles in 30 minutes, tigress snuck through the valley up to the Jade palace without getting caught; tigress snuck into her old room and put on her clothes but not get bandages. So when tigress heard foot steps coming others her room she hid Angelo behind her while getting ready to protect her cub, when the door opened master shifu said in surprise and joy tigress your back are you OK we've been searching for you ever since the funeral"; tigress became confused by this and said "what funeral "? Shifu then sighed and said "I'm sorry to tell you this but po is dead he died while protecting you or at least that's what we think, but we're glad your OK". To say tigress was shocked by the news would be an under statement, tigress broke down crying while saying I knew some thing wasn't right about what was going on, he native killed him when we we're trying to escape". Shifu tried to comfort tigress and when when the furious five came in to see tigress they were shocked to see a cub nuzzling tigress while crying.

What happened with Angelo while shifu told tigress of po's funeral.

My mommy seems to know this weird creature,I wonder what is it. He soon stopped thinking about it when he heard his mommy crying, Angelo didn't know about what shifu is but does have to try to make tigress happy. So Angelo crawled into tigress lap and stayed nuzzling against her. So I nuzzled up against mommy more weird animals walked in and they noticed me so I tried hiding with my mommy.

Back with tigress and the others

When tigress noticed how lil Angelo tried to comfort her but was scared by the furious five, because of this tigress' instincts kicked in and she growled while protectively wrapping her arms around the cub; shifu noticed this and said easy tigress no one wants to hurt the cub. Tigress said OK and relaxed we little bit her gaurd was still up, shifu the asked who's cub is this? Tigress then said the cub is mine shifu asked how many were in the litter, tigress told him five cubs and he said if their are five were are the other four? Tigress then explained to them about how their also bad po's offspring, and how he dislikes Angelo and wants to get rid of him. Shifu said well now I see why you got protective so fast he reminds you of yourself when you were a cub and your father left you for dead, it's a good thing the Orphanage was near by it you might have died"; tigress nodded her head while Swype and that's why I refuse to give up my lil Angelo . Shifu then said you can stay here and take your cub, tigress said thank you; the rest of the furious five went it to patrol the palace. While tigress is nursing her cub, a wolf bandit turned of the recorder and left back to bad po.

With bad po and his gang

When the recording ended bad po said good job and gave him 20 coins then said so tigress is a runt that's why she likes him so much, he then said we leave at dawn to get back tigress. He then walked into his and tigress' room and said I can't believe tigress is a runt but then again that explains why the first time I brought her into the wild she acted extremely submissive; I have to get her back she's my mate, runt or not. I'll let her keep the lil cub too, and soon we'll be a big happy family. He then feel asleep.

The next day at dawn

Bad po and his gang of wolves snuck into tigress' room, po carefully picked up tigress and Angelo and quickly but carefully toke them back to his house while the wolves stayed back and broke the training hall, an hour later tigress woke up and when she saw that she's back in bad po's bed she started freaking out when she couldn't find Angelo; when she looked over where bad po plans his plots and is also his library, tigress was shocked to see bad po bottle feeding Angelo. Tigress then figured he's poisoning him with out letting Angelo know, tigress quickly snatched Angelo and growled at bad po what are you trying to do poison him, bad po said no I've realized that runts can turn into great and power full animal; tigress said why are you suddenly careing about runts and bad po pulled tigress close and purred in her ear ever since I found out that my mate is my sexy lil runt tigress blushed and studered how did you find out that I'm a runt. Bad po chuckled and said iI have spies every where, he then let go of tigress and walked away while chuckling. Tigress went back to letting her son have 1 on 1 time.

What will happen next R&R to find out to unlock the next chapter this chapter has to get 10 reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for your review. Enjoy.**

The next day after tigress feed all the cubs she went to an abandoned clearing and hid Angelo inside a tree, the one that has a hole in it, because Angelo is asleep and tigress can keep an eye on him; she started training. After about 30 minutes she punched a bolder and it broke into little pieces about a minute later she felt a small punch, when she looked down angelo was still in punch position and he did it perfectly; tigress smiled and said perfect and gave him a hug. Tigress then said but before we get into the hard stuff let's start with the basics, training together tigress and Angelo did 10 sit ups, 10 push ups, 10 pull ups, 10 mountain climbers, 10 jumping jacks, and ran half a mile. At the end of the training session Angelo said his first words "I love you mommy", when tigress heard this she felt even more pride for her son, tigress then said I'm so proud of you and I love you, come on let's walk home''; when tigress and angelo came back bad po was mad. "Where have you been i need to protect you tigress, you can't just go out when ever you want; tigress rolled her eyes and said "come on angelo stay close to mommy". Angelo stayed as close as possible to tigress, while they were walking to tigress' room her other cubs saw her they all started try nursing on her even though she's walking; bad po noticed this and said how come you wont nurse the other cubs? Tigress then said because i want to get to my room before i do anything, she then walked into her old room she use to stay in before bad po made her stay in his room; tigress stretched her muscles popped some bones and then toke off her shirt so the cubs could nurse when bad po walked in he was shocked that angelo is actually nursing on tigress with out her help. after feeding them all, all the cubs fell asleep and tigress was about to do so when angelo said mommy, tigress turned to him and said yes, he then said mommy did you see me; tigress smiled filled with pride and said yes son yes i did, angelo the crawled onto tigress' bed and cuddled next to her. when po saw this he got very jealous he just couldn't understand it how can tigress love him so much that he can cuddle with her. he left to his room to try to ease his temper.

**The next day 8:00 am**

Tigress woke up and gave angelo a bath, angelo whined and tried getting away but couldn't, after his bath tigress said ok just let me get dressed and we can go and train some more; angelo cheered to long tigress and angelo started heading to their training spot, they did all the things they did yesterday sit ups, jumping jacks, push ups,mountain climbers and the half mile run; just as they finished the half mile run they ran into fungs biggest croc bandit, and cusin, Lidong, he then walked over and picked up tigress while saying "Boss wants you home now then gently picked up angelo and started running to bad po's hideout. Tigress tried to hit lidong hard enuf to hurt him but failed, when lidong got back he walked into bad po's office and put them down. He then left after bad po told him to leave, po then said "so from what i heard from fung your leaving the safest place around so you can only teach angelo, Why don't you to teach his brothers and sisters; do you feel they're not good enuf?" Tigress said while giving angelo a bath "why must i do everything you want and besides why do they need to learn kung fu, they already can beat angelo; they have their size to help them and he will have kung fu." Bad po sighed and said I won't alow this to continue, unless you start sleeping in our room and have at least two to three guards with you. tigress knew that bad po will do whatever it takes to get his way, so she replied fine and started leaving but stopped when she felt po grab her by her tail. He then said also i want a kiss; tigress asked if she could just give him a kiss later but before she could finish the sentence, he pulled her into a kiss and went as far as shoving his tunge down her throat. After the kiss tigress tucked angelo into her bed kissed him good night and went to po's room knowing the enviable is going to happen.

**Please r&r. also sorry this toke so long me and my family got 2 puppies, plus schools coming back so and i have honors classes. so i have a lot to do so my uploads will take sometime and so chapters might be short. Also to guest I know that all ready god u know what just to shut u up po isn't dead the 5 found him and he was saved by the peach tree. And in the next chapter he confronts bad po. Now u can all thank that bastard, also I said no flame u jack ass the means if u don't have something nice to say don't say it at all.**


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you tigressXpo love for your review and now on with the story.

Tigress walked into po's room only to hear the door slam shut and lock, she used her ability to see in the dark to try and find away to get light. When bad po quickly pushed tigress on the bed and pined her to the bed, he then chuckled and purred why don't we start having some fun. Po then started nursing on tigress while grinding against her and tigress couldn't help but moan while blushing. Po then slid his dick into her pussy and started ramming it in; ah f...faster go f...faster was all tigress could say while digging her claws into po's back. He the chuckled and said yes you love this don't you" tigress moaned "yes I love it so much", po rammed it in one last time and moaned while cumming;tigress laid on the bed panting and sleepy. Po chuckled and started massaging tigress and purred go on go to sleep I'll protect you. Tigress started slowly falling asleep, after tigress fell asleep po wrapped his arms protectively around her and purred in her ear; I love you so much.

With po and the rest of the furious 5.

After being unconscious for a long time po moaned in pain and immediately woke up, he then looked around and said "where, where am I". Monkey then came in and hugged po while saying "ah po your alive", the others then came in and asked what happened? Po said while holding his head "me and bad po where in a fight and then I knocked out, I don't remember anything after that. They all side it's ok,and kept helping and healing po. Soon po asked where's tigress? And when they said she's still gone po said I have to go find I have to go find her. Monkey then said you can find her tomorrow morning for now you need your rest. Po signed and said fine, he then went to sleep.

In the morning with tigress and bad po

Tigress started slowly waking up and she notice a nursing sensation, when she woke up; she was shocked to see her cubs and Angelo nursing on her while she and there father are naked and he's asleep. Tigress then said in a low tone when and how did u get in here, one stopped nursing and said "the door was unlocked and we just followed your sent". Tigress then said ok and started bathing the cubs Intel she felt someone grop her ass, tigress looked back at bad po and he was smirking at her. Tigress watched po carefully, since he didn't do anything she finished her shower and followed her usually routine feed cubs, teach Angelo, cook, clean repeat. How ever when Fung was leading her back to camp he was attacked and beaten. Tigress ,thinking it's a bandit attack she got extremely protective of Angelo. But soon she was being hugged by someone and when she looked down she said po what are u doing here and where have you been? Po then said from why the others told me, I died and the peach tree brought me back to life. They then beat up bad po and locked him back in the mirror. Tigress and (normal) po lived happily ever after.

.


	19. Chapter 19

the story is over but there is a sequel and it will be coming out around October maybe even earlier. Thank you for following my story


End file.
